


Life in Three Scenes

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three stages to Aya's life: before the accident, the coma/Weiß years, and after the battle at the tower when the world sort of returned to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Three Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Three (Interpret that topic however, you'd like.)

Before the explosion that killed their parents and Takatori's hit and run on a little girl's life, they had been a normal family. Dad worked, Mom took care of everything else, brother and sister went to school, played and did things that every happy child did. Oh the children weren't perfect, after all, what child is? Brothers and sisters do fight and annoy each other in every family, it's the way of siblings.

Then one day all that changed. Parents dead, one seemingly, according to the police, coincidental hit and run and stage one of their lives was over.

 

Then there was the time that the sister lay unaware, but the brother lived for both. The years of blood, not tears, shed for a little girl who wasn't there any more--for the boy who grew up quicker than necessary. Of long visits and longer periods of none when the situation called for it. Worry and anger, helplessness and yet no time for grief--needing more than what could be given or expected in return from others who had their own issues to deal with. Stolen moments trying to prove he wasn't dead inside.

One day the tower fell...

 

The girl awoke and upon hearing of her brother's life while she was in the dark, cried. Tears released that could not be shed before flowed freely, for one, for all even though she knew it not. She listened quietly as the others told her of how much he loved her, doing everything he could to see that she was safe--protected. Closing her eyes, she knew. There were times in the darkness when she knew he had been there, she had felt his touch upon her hair. Even then, she knew. And she cried at the unfairness of life.


End file.
